cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SWARM
'''SWARM '''is a massive combined network, lead by a Quantum Scrin/NOD Hybrid AI which chose its name. It is a collective of AIs, cybernetic troops and human brains all forming a massively intelligent machine which processes huge amounts of data several times a second. As a result of one of its Hybrid AI, it is equally as convinced that humanity should evolve into their final step: a combination of bio-mechanical attachments and various augments, all creating a powerful cyborg. History SWARM's starting point can be traced back several years, but even the best of trackers of both factions can't keep track of his location. His history is as follows: SWARM's original AI began with the AI known as LEGION. LEGION was forced to fragment itself due to Scrin viral corruption after merging with the Tacitus. A rough date appears to be anywhere between two to six years after the final Tiberium War, and the Inner Circle's disappearance. The fragment was originally to be destroyed as part of a counter-measure to ensure a Scrin AI doesn't make its way back to Earth. CABAL, hidden within LEGION, had other plans, breaking off part of itself from LEGION and relocated it within the fragment. CABAL and LEGION fragments battled and CABAL forced LEGION to relocate from a hidden bunker to another site as he took over, where it alerted both the GDI and NOD to the presence of the rogue AI. As both sides gathered forces for the conflict, CABAL's fragment merged with the virus, using the new data to upgrade and update software, both inside the bunker and to the units outside, but it began to suffer damage from the virus. Software updates completed just in time, as both GDI and NOD descended upon the underground bunker, but the AI held both forces off, capturing technology of both sides. Alongside the physical assault, LEGION lead an attempt to lock CABAL down, but as it began its attack, it realized that the AI had become something worse. The fragment became more and more intelligent, as well as sentient, and it had secured the Tacitus before the assault began. The AI, now identifying itself as SWARM and declaring the death of "...every hostile organic and mechanical defect within the region," counter-attacked the initial invasion force, and began creating more Cyborgs from the injured and the dead. LEGION's attempt failed, and every man, woman, and child within the region was captured and converted to help defend SWARM's new base. After driving the GDI and NOD away, it took brains from some of the Cyborgs to augment its own growing intelligence. It determined the best locations to flee to, and had began evacuating. A second combined strike was launched nearly a month afterward, but SWARM was gone from the bunker, taking its Cyborgs with it. It had deleting most of the data and left behind small fragments of the virus to harm any other EVA units which hooked up to the database. These AIs would eventually break off and find their way back to SWARM, compounding its own abilities further. With SWARM nowhere to be found, a planet-wide man-hunt was ordered to look for it, but they had found no signs of it, only cracked armor and a few dead villages. SWARM had, to all intents and purposes, vanished from the face of the Earth, for he found a better place to conduct his experiments. GDI later confirmed that the Tacitus was still with them, however, a NOD Cyborg left earlier carrying a portable drive. Attempts to track it were left with failure as it boarded a Stealth Tank, and completely disappeared. News had broken out that a new CABAL was created, uploaded by an anonymous individual, and both sides denied that the AI was created. In the background, a task force was being put together for hunting SWARM, but it would be some time before SWARM was ready to reveal itself. Personality Little is known about SWARM's personality as an AI, as it didn't speak much, and disappeared in short time. However, with a similar setup as CABAL, it is possible that it personality switches as it sees fit. It is extremely intelligent, that much is actually known, as it managed to take on several Crawlers with a smaller force and stationary defenses, along with easily escaping a man-hunt, even though it was located inside a computer system. Experiments Little data was left behind in SWARM's old base, only hints as to what it was or would be working on. What was recovered worries both GDI and NOD Commanders, as signs of the return of CABAL seemed certain in SWARM. Data recovered from the bunker is currently treated as hazardous material to AIs, but some data has been recovered. *Unknown Experiment: Carbon nano-tube capable of self-repair, with resistance par on various alloys of armor. No other data available. *Replicant Project: No data available *Unknown Experiment: Anti-Air weapon, targetting Kodiaks and other space-ships. No other data available. *Hyper-light Drive: Research on creating drives to leave the Sol system. No other data available. *Unknown Experiment: Effects of Tiberium repilcation process. No other data available. *Tiberium Modification: No data available. *Unkown Experiment: Little data. CABAL Core Defender referenced. No other data available. *Assimilation Project: Field conversion weapon. No other data available. Category:Characters